Killer at Large
by Zanza8
Summary: Missing moment to Episode #397 Season 11. Matt suffers recriminations when he returns to Dodge and learns Festus has gone on the run.


Matt rode into Dodge City a tired man intending to stop at the Longbranch to say hello to Kitty, then go straight to bed. He turned into the livery stables and handed his horse over to Hank as Doc drove up.

"Oh, hi, Matt," said Doc, getting down stiffly and giving the reins to Hank. "How was Garden City?"

"Same as always. How are the Colliers?"  
>"The same as always. They have another boy."<p>

Matt shook his head. "That makes six?"

"Seven. And two girls."

"Mrs Collier all right?"

"Oh, she's fine, just fine. I could use a rest, though."

Matt grimaced and rubbed his back. "I know what you mean. I'm going over to the Longbranch. Buy you a drink?"

Doc smiled. "Well, I suppose I could use something to keep my strength up."

They set off for the Longbranch. Halfway down the street they could hear the noise of the crowd and the marshal frowned. "I wonder if Dr Brown's medicine show is still in town."

"It sure sounds like something's going on," said Doc. They went through the swinging doors of the saloon and the room became still. Both men were used to attention, but this quiet watchfulness was something new. Kitty was at a back table with Thad and they sat down with her.

She glared at Matt. "So you finally got back."

The marshal looked at Doc, puzzled, and the old man raised his brows and shook his head. Matt turned back to Kitty, a quizzical half smile on his lips. "You know I had to go to Garden City." He scanned the silent room. Everybody seemed to be watching him out of the corners of their eyes. "Say, what's going on here?"

Kitty was breathing hard, her eyes burning. "I'll tell you what's going on. Dr Brown's man Sandy pushed Festus into a gunfight."

Matt felt a lurch in his stomach. "Is Festus all right?"

"No, he's not. That drunken fool called him out and when Festus tried to drop his gunbelt he shot him." Kitty read the look on Matt's face and her voice turned contemptuous. "Festus had no choice but to shoot back. Sandy's dead."

Matt's mouth was dry. "And Festus?"

"We don't know about Festus."

Doc stood up. "Well, where is he? Why didn't you say something right away? I have to see him!"

"Sit down, Doc. You can't see him because we don't know where he is."

Matt gripped her wrist. "Make sense, Kitty. Where is he?"

She looked down at his hand and he removed it. "It seems a certain marshal told him that any man left standing after a gunfight would be charged with murder." Doc sat down heavily and stared at Matt in shock as Kitty went on. "Festus rode out of town, alone, with a hole in his side. He could be lying out there on the prairie bleeding to death and it's all your fault!"

"Festus knows I wouldn't charge murder on a man who acted in self-defense!"

Thad spoke up. "Well, Marshal, you did tell him that you would arrest and charge with murder any man left standing after a gunfight, and he didn't want to put you in the position of having to arrest him...said he couldn't do that to a friend. He was worried about you." Sam had come over to the table and Thad looked at the bartender. "Isn't that right, Sam?"

"It's true, Marshal. That young Sandy, he shot first. Festus was trying to drop his gunbelt, but Sandy drew and shot him. Festus shot back in self-defense but after what you said...he was afraid to wait for you." Matt hung his head as Kitty began to cry. Doc patted her shoulder.

"Now, now, Kitty. He'll be all right. Festus is too tough to die from one bullet." The old man looked keenly at Thad. "How bad do you think he was hit?"

The young man looked at Kitty and hesitated. Doc gave him an encouraging nod. "I couldn't tell, Doc. It spun him around and he was bleeding some. He was in pain when he rode off, I know that. That Sandy, he was using doctored guns like Festus said. He wasn't hit with a bullet...the guns were loaded with buckshot."

"Well, there you are," said Doc reassuringly. He looked straight into Matt's eyes and went on. "Just go get him, Matt, and bring him back so I can have a look at him...make sure there's no infection or anything. I imagine you can have him back in a day or two, can't you?" The old man's voice was placid but his eyes were urgent and Matt took his cue from them.

"Sure thing, Doc. Thad, get my horse and pick one up for yourself and I'll meet you at the stables in a few minutes." Thad ran out the door while the marshal looked helplessly at Kitty. "Don't cry, Kitty, please don't. He'll be all right. He'll be drinking here at the Longbranch before the week is out." He tried to put his arm around her, but she shook him off.

Doc sighed and took Matt's arm. "A word before you go, Matt?" The marshal looked irresolutely at Kitty but allowed his friend to lead him outside.

"I'm going over to my office and get some supplies for you. Festus may be all right and then again he may not. I just want you to be prepared when you catch up with him."

"Doc, I feel terrible. You got anything for that?"

"Well, you should feel terrible." Matt was startled and Doc went on. "I mean it, Matt. You of all people should know how easy it is to get pushed into a gunfight whether you want it or not. Why did you say that to Festus?"

The marshal looked rueful. "I don't know. I'm getting tired of all the gunfights and shootings and dead bodies, usually over nothing, and when that Sandy tried to start something...I don't know. I suppose I just got fed up and took it out on Festus. I never thought anything like this would happen."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "Well, it's over and done with. No sense beating yourself up for something you can't help. The only thing now is to find him and bring him back as fast as you can."

Matt smiled a little. "You worried about him too, Doc?"

The old man drew himself up and gave Matt an outraged stare. "Worried about him? Not likely...why should I be worried about that mangy..." His voice broke, betraying him, and he turned away. For a moment he was silent, then regaining control he said evenly, "I'm going to my office now. Stop by before you ride out." He walked away slowly, his head bent, and Matt cursed himself as he headed for the stables.


End file.
